With My Eyes Closed
by Batdz Angel
Summary: What obstacles will two people face to be together? And does love really conquer all? Songfic.


**The one and only Batdz Angel**

**Is Proud to present**

**A ****_Daria_**** Fanfiction**

© Copyrighted 1997 to 2002, _Daria_ is the property of MTV (Music Television) and the property of its creators. I am in no way affiliated with either and this is merely for entertainment purposes. Any and all songs that are used are the rightful property of their owners. Also, the song "With My Eyes Closed" belongs to the Bee Gees. 

If you would like to tell me what you thought of this fanfic, please send an email to me, Batdz Angel, at _chelita777@aol.com_. Also, if you would like to draw any fanart, please let me know what of and where it shall be posted. Thanks!

Some people consider songfics to be a waste of writing. I actually specialize in this area and have been told that I have a knack for it. Anyways, enjoy the story and let me know what you think! 

**Summary:** What obstacles will two people face to be together? And can love really conquer all? Songfic.

**With My Eyes Closed**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

He said nothing, merely watched as she spun around in circles, her eyes glowing with barely suppressed laughter, as the evening grew shadowy and vague. He felt a warm smile slip over his features and got to his feet, reaching for her with one hand…

She faced him abruptly, her dark gray eyes meeting his and suddenly was gone in a flurry of red rose petals…

He stood frozen, hand outstretched before him as his heart dropped to the pits of his stomach, his breath becoming labored as he whispered her name…

And then he awoke.

_Say you'll never-_

_Send me away…_

A strangled hiss rushed out his throat and he blinked owlishly at the ceiling as his eyes snapped open. Running a hand through his black hair, he sat up in bed and stared at his room with confusion written on his features. His throat felt dry so he stood and grabbed a white T-shirt off the floor, pulling it over his head as he moved out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen downstairs.

His bare feet padded silently on the carpet and he winced as his foot made contact with something sharp. Stepping back, he knelt and plucked a diamond stud out of the carpet. Shaking his head, he rumbled annoyed, "Damn it Janey…" before resuming his journey, pocketing the stud in his jeans.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it to the brim. Lifting it to his lips, he drank greedily and sighed with relief as a door opened, Jane's voice calling, "Hellooo??" cheerfully. 

"In here Janey," he called back, his voice sounding unnaturally hoarse to his ears. Frowning slightly, he thought, Hope I'm not coming down with anything… as his sister clomped into the kitchen, her best friend behind her.

Jane Lane arched a brow at him and said, "Well, well. The creature _is_ awake after all." She grinned and said, "What happened? Got inspired or something?" 

He shrugged and put his glass in the sink, saying, "Something like that…" as he sank into a chair. He smiled at the petite brunette standing quietly behind his sister and said, "Hey Daria."

_Making me-_

_A memory and-_

_Telling me to find-_

_Me a life…_

Daria Morgendorffer met his gaze with stormy eyes and said, "Hey."

Twenty-two-year-old Trent Lane raised a slight eyebrow at the emotions in her eyes but kept silent as she and Jane went up the stairs. Standing, he popped his back with a satisfied grunt and glanced at the clock, wondering if he should call the others for some practice. Deciding to call Jessie and see what he was up too, Trent went up the stairs to his bedroom.

He passed by Jane's room and heard the two girls talking. Pausing, he raised an eyebrow slightly as Jane said, "You could ask him to teach you how to play guitar Daria. Trent would love that."

"Jane," Daria said flatly. "I'm not going to ask your brother anything of the sort. He isn't interested…"

"We don't know that," Jane replied and Trent could hear the smile in her voice. "I mean, yeah, my brother's oblivious but he is interested…"

"Right. Whatever."

Trent mused over the exchange as he went forward to his room. Yawning, he stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering how he had dreamt of a pair of beautiful gray eyes…

Eyes that reached into his very soul…

_Change, there's no changing-_

_What cannot be changed-_

_And you are witness-_

_To a silent conversation…_

He watched as two guys approached Daria and Jane, the smoke in the Zen making his throat dry. Keeping his eye on them, he said into the microphone, "We're Mystik Spiral. We'll be back here next week. Good night…"

Leaving the stage, Trent maneuvered his way through the rapidly thinning crowd and said, "Hey Daria. Janey…" as he stopped in front of them. He raised an eyebrow inwardly as he noted that the two guys were gone and said, "What's wrong with you?" as Jane let out an annoyed sigh.

"Daria scared off some prospects," she said.

"I just asked them if they thought the lines they used worked," Daria said with a shrug. "It's not my fault if they can't take some criticism. I mean, do the lines 'Where have you been all my life?' and 'You're an angel in disguise' actually have merit? I don't think so."

Trent chuckled and said, "So, you're ready to go?"

"I'm still wired," Jane said. "I'll hang out here while Jesse and the others finish up. You can take Daria home, if you want."

"That okay?" Trent asked her.

Daria shrugged, her eyes not meeting his. "Sure."

_Nothing but the black of night-_

_No one ever takes your place…_

He slept in scattered moments, his body tossing and turning as he dreamt of a girl with bright gray eyes. He awoke with a start his body drenched with sweat and cursed loudly as he blinked at the ceiling. Running a hand through his hair, he padded out to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go.

The steam rose around him and he pressed his forehead against the tile, feeling his pulse slow down to a steady beat. Sighing, he quickly finished his shower, drying off with a towel, and wrapped it around his waist.

He padded back to his room and threw on a pair of clean jeans. Shirtless, he went down to the kitchen and made himself something to eat. He tried to forget that he was haunted by a set of gray eyes…

_Gotta let-_

_The pantomime-_

_Play…_

He saw Daria when he was driving back from rehearsal. She was walking by herself, hands shoved in her pockets. He noted with mild surprise that she wore jeans instead of her regular skirt and honked slightly, saying, "Hey Daria."

She started and met his gaze, looking troubled. "Hey Trent."

"Need a ride?" he asked.

She hesitated and than nodded. "Yeah."

_Not to worry-  
My telepathy-_

_I bring you into me…_

He paused as he took her in, seeing the slight frown on her features, the way she closed her eyes tightly as if trying to forget something…

"You okay?" he asked casually as he pulled up in front of her house.

She started and then sighed. "I'll live Trent," she offered him a small smile. "Don't worry."

"Hey," he smiled at her. "I like to worry about you Daria. You're my friend."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said her cheeks slightly pink before leaving the car. Trent watched her enter her house and let out a breath of air…

Her eyes were gray.

_I bring you into me-_

_There'll be no separation…_

He avoided her as best as he could but he knew that sooner or later, she'd wonder why and would come to ask. He wrote lyrics, pages and pages of them about her and her eyes.

Her eyes that drove him to the brink of insanity; drove him to the point of no return…

He hadn't slept well in days since realizing that Daria was the girl he had dreamt of since before he knew her and he knew that he would tell her…

But how could he? She was everything he wasn't. She was destined for greatness…

_And I tell you-_

_I will climb-_

_Inside your world…_

He saw her at the mall, walking with a blank expression on her features. Ahead, walked her sister and the three girls he knew were more empty-headed than a balloon. He figured he owed her a rescue and called her name, lifting his hand in an easy, casual wave. Her eyes snapped to meet his and surprise flickered in them for a moment as he began to walk towards her.

He stopped in front of her, saying, "Hey! I'm glad you could make our date, I mean, I know you said you wouldn't be able too…"

Confusion flickered in her eyes but she said, "Yeah. Helen decided to let me out of the cage."

He chuckled appreciatively and glanced over to where her sister stood with her friends, mouths open in shock. Raising an eyebrow at them, he said, "Hey. I'm Trent. Daria's special friend."

Seeing the amusement flicker in Daria's eyes, Trent added, "I need to kidnap her for a while. I hope you guys have a ride home…" before grabbing Daria's hand and leading her away.

_And all my history-_

_Must revolve-_

_Around this girl…_

"Thanks," Daria said to him as they sat in the food court, sharing a plate of cheese fries and drinking soda. "I was going to go completely crazy if I had to spend anymore time near the Fashion Freaks."

"No problem," he answered as he popped a fry into his mouth. "I mean, I figured you weren't there of your own free will."

"Helen's in her makeover mode," Daria said with roll of her eyes. "She's decided that if I hang out with Quinn, I might get some fashion sense."

"She bribed you?"

"I'm getting paid two-hundred dollars."

"How much is your sister getting?"

Daria smirked. "A whole day's access to Helen's gold card."

_And I can see you-_

_With my eyes closed-_

_I can feel you when you're-_

_Near me…_

He dropped her off at home and then went to his own place, going straight to the basement so that he wouldn't have to speak with Jane about his day. Throwing himself onto the couch, he stared at the ceiling with troubled eyes and flexed his fingers…

Her hands were so small, he remembered. They were soft and silky smooth…

He sighed and closed his eyes.

And he dreamt…

_Hear me, could be-_

_You could measure-_

_My love…_

He was waiting for Jane after school when she appeared through the doors, backpack slung over her shoulder. She paused and seemed to struggle with herself. Daria sighed and walked up to him, saying, "Jane left an hour ago. She said she didn't feel well."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmm. Wish she had called. I wouldn't have cut practice short…"

"Or late?" Daria glanced at him.

He smirked. "Whatever. Need a ride?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

_I can touch you-_

_With my hands tied-_

_It don't take no-_

_Extra feeling…_

He was busy concentrating on driving when she said, "Would you believe that I got hit on by the Quarterback today?"

He glanced at her, seeing the amused expression on her features. "Yeah? What happened?"

"He flirted," Daria said. "Or tried too. His girlfriend kicked his ass. It was amusing."

He chuckled. "I'll bet."

Silence.

_Let your imagination-_

_Just run-_

_You can measure-_

_My love…_

He wracked his brain for something to talk about and finally said, "Written any decent poems lately?"

She started and then said, "Um…I don't know. I could give you some I think are good if you need lyrics…"

"Great!" he said enthusiastically. "I mean, I appreciate the help and all. I can't write as well as you, you know…"

"I've read your lyrics notebook," she said wryly. "I've had an idea."

He chuckled. "Touché," he said with a smile.

He pulled up to her house and went with her to get the poems. He saw the glances from her parents and smiled at them, greeting them as politely as he could. Seeing her sister, he plastered on his normally bored expression as she chattered about her day while Daria went upstairs to get some poems.

_And they tell you-_

_They can stop-_

_Those tears you cry…_

As soon as she returned, her mother said, "Daria I was thinking that we could go to the mall this weekend, I mean, as a mother-daughter bonding activity, what do you say?"

"I'm busy Mom," Daria answered as she paused long enough to give Trent a suffering look.

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "With what?"

"Um…" Daria's eyes widened and Trent cut it, saying smoothly, "She's helping me out this weekend Mrs. Morgendorffer. Daria's Co-writing some songs with me and it's a long process. She'll probably be spending the night at Jane's and my house…"

Daria flashed her mom a small smirk. "What Trent said."

_And we can ride-_

_That storm together…_

He was down by the library, returning a book he'd taken out on music appreciation when he saw her walking down the street. Honking his horn, he said, "Need a ride Daria?"

She started and turned to face him, saying, "Oh, hey Trent."

Hearing the depressed tone of voice, he frowned and said concerned, "What wrong?"

She shrugged. "Everything."

_And all the love-_

_That lasts forever-_

_And forever-_

_And forever…_

At that moment, a yellow Porsche rolled down the street and an annoyingly familiar voice said, "Hey, like, you! Quinn's cousin or whatever! I suggest you aim, like, _lower! Even he wouldn't want to date you!"_

Laughter echoed down the street and Trent glanced worriedly back at Daria, seeing the pain flicker in her eyes before she said, "Thanks Trent but…I think I'll walk home today…"

"Daria," Trent said quietly. "Don't listen to her. She's just a stuck-up little snob who doesn't have anything better to do but torture people who are better than her."

_Cling to the vine-_

_And the vine-_

_Never breaks…_

Daria snorted. "Right. Whatever."

"Daria-"

"Look Trent," Daria cut him off. "I'm tired okay? I just…I can't deal with you right now. I mean, I don't know why you're being so nice to me or why you keep coming to my rescue but…I just can't handle that today…"

"Daria-"

"Goodbye Trent. Tell Jane to call me, Huh?"

_It's a message-_

_From a ship to shore-_

_For the soul-_

_And the sacrifice-_

_Pain…_

He watched her walk away and tried to ease the worry by sleeping. It wasn't helping and he finally left the house, going to Dega Street and drowning his sorrows in beer.

Jesse found him at the bar and helped him home, listening patiently to his drunken mumblings and ramblings. As he laid Trent on the bed, he said, "Night man…"

"I love her Jesse," Trent said grabbing his arm. "Dude, I love her so much it's killing me…"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing we're not talking 'bout Monique?"

"Who? Hell no man!" Trent smiled, eyes unfocused. "Gray eyes…great smile…Daria's the One…"

"Tell her dude," Jesse shrugged. "What've you got to lose?"

_There's no fury-_

_Like a woman scorned-_

_We could be victims-_

_Of a lethal combination…_

He watched her behind his glass, swallowing the soda with ease. She was uncomfortable, her arms crossed before her as she watched the other people, her eyes dark behind her glasses. He knew that she was forced to be here, had seen Jane practically drag her inside of the house but kept his distance.

Seeing Monique headed his way, he quickly finished his drink and made his way over to her. Seeing the relief flicker on her features, he said, "Hey."

She flashed him a tight smile. "Hey."

He looked around. "You want to get out of here?" he asked finally.

She sighed. "Yes."

They left, Monique's eyes boring holes into his back. 

_It's the hour-_

_It's the sword-_

_That hides the stone…_

They were sitting in front of her house, neither of them speaking. She wasn't willing to leave and he wasn't willing to let her leave. The radio played a nameless tune as they sat together, in silence.

At some point, neither of them was ever sure when or why or how, they fell asleep, her head cushioned on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her loosely, comfortably as they breathed together in unison.

She dreamt of laughter, happiness, and love…

He dreamt of her, roses, and rain…

_And one of us holds-_

_The power-_

_There to forge-_

_Our hearts together…_

They awoke when the first faint beams of sun were breaking, both startled out of their dreams. She pulled back with an embarrassed gasp, staring at him with wide eyes and he reddened with mild awkwardness as they stared at each other.

He hesitated and then said, "Sorry. I hope you're not…"

"No!" she said hurriedly. "I'm fine! I mean…"

"Yeah," he agreed quickly. "I know.

Silence.

Both of them refused to look at each other and then Daria groaned, lifting a hand to her face, saying, "Crap. My parents are going to _kill_ me…"

He sighed and said, "Tell them that you stayed at our house. They'll believe that right?"

"I don't know…"

They sat together and then she said, "I mean, I know they won't think that we did anything if they find us together. Why would you want to date me?"

Her tone was bitter and he said, "Hey, I'd date you! I mean, c'mon Daria, you're hot."

She snorted and he said, "I mean it! If we were both in high school, I'd be all over you…" he trailed off at the look in her eyes…

She was staring at him with surprise and then said, "Really?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

She looked down at her hands and said, "Why?"

He shrugged. "You're smart and funny," he said. "And you've got the best legs I've ever seen."

She laughed. Truly laughed and Trent smiled.

_Here forever…_

He waited for her, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other teenagers spill out of the school. Straightening, Trent smiled as he saw her walk out the door, talking with Jane. She paused and looked in his direction.

Gray met brown.

And she smiled as the sun broke through the clouds.

_And forever…_

**FINIS**


End file.
